Consumation
by LycoX
Summary: Once they are married, Ra's takes things further and ensures his daughter and her husband consumate their newly formed marriage. Whether they like it or not.
**Consumation**

 **Disclaimer: This no doubt is going to piss off Olicity fans but as you know by now I honestly don't give a damn. And as for the guest who mentioned Amell claiming that Olicity is endgame, I hate to break it to ya but that's just his own opinion as he has no real final say in what happens on the show. Also this may anger Nyssa fans too so I apologize for that part at least in advance.**

* * *

Once the Priestess had finished her task of marrying his daughter and the newly named Ibin Al Ghul to one another he stepped up to them. "You my son are now officially henceforth known as Ibin Al Ghul."

The newly named Ibin bowed his head in acknowledgement while Nyssa stared straight ahead in anger over what her father had done. No other should have what was rightfully her's! And none aside from Sara should be with her here in this moment of unity and marriage. But sadly, forces had conspired to ensure that would never happen and Nyssa did not think she would ever truly be happy in any form again. As it is, she would rather sooner kill herself then have to be this damnedable man's husband or even lover for that matter. Her father began to speak up again and what he said next would bother her greatly. "Now that you two are married, it is time to consumate the marriage and ensure a future Heir is born."

The Priestess stepped forth then. "Follow me." She commanded and walked around the two.

They did as told, though Nyssa had no desire at all whatsoever to follow but she was at the mercy of her father's whims and had little choice in the matter. The Priestess eventually brought them to a room and one of the guards opened it up for them to make their way inside. Inside was a bed and a small table that had a goblet sitting atop it with what looked to be smoke coming out of it. Making Nyssa and her husband to a lesser extent wonder what it could be exactly. Though on the inside, Oliver was panicking a little in an uncharacteristic way as he had definitely not planned for this as it was nothing more then rape. "Stand at a short distance from one another and disrobe." Ordered the woman and the two did as asked.

Albeit one doing so with great reluctance. Soon the two were naked and Oliver felt like a pervert for finding much to admire about Nyssa's nude body. The thought that it was far better then Felicity's had come to his mind as well against his will. For Nyssa, she could admit to the fact the man had a rather good physique about him and the many scars upon his body spoke of either foolishness or extremly difficult challenges he had over come. The Bratva star upon his heart was not something she expected however and wondered how a man who's cause was that of good could be with such an organization. She then chanced a look at his eyes and what she saw surprised her. As he'd been looking at her in an apologetic way that she unknowingly failed to know that he himself had been hoping would manage to be seen for what it was by her.

She gave a faint nod and what looked to be relief came into his eyes. This told her that apparently there was more at work here then even she realized was going on and hoped to try and have a private word with him very soon. The Priestess had paid little attention to all this as she made her way to the small table and brought back the goblet with her. Coming to Oliver first she handed it to him and she told him that a small drink of it would suffice and the man did so. Satisfied with that, she went over to Nyssa who did the same with the same feeling of reluctance still present. Seeing that she had swallowed the drink, the Priestess stepped back and the two looked at her. "What you have drinked from the goblet will allow for the two of you to be more willing to consumate your union seeing as how you young Nyssa are of great reluctance to proceed further. The potion will also make you far more fertile to help insure an Heir is made."

Shock, surprise, and fury swept through the two but just as soon as it came it was gone thanks to the potion's effects. Lust and desire filled the two and they made their way towards one another. Ibin pulled his wife to him as the Priestess stood against the door to watch the following actions commence to witness for herself the act of a new Heir between wife and husband. The two began to kiss while their hands roamed one another's bodies and soon her hand was stroking his manhood as he gave attention to her neck that had soft moans coming from her. Nyssa suggested he sit upon the bed and her husband did so and he soon found himself enjoying a great deal of pleasure as she worked her mouth and tongue upon his manhood. The potion controlled archer gave a brief thought to the fact this was probably the best form of head he'd gotten in a long while.

Feeling a desire to taste her, he told her to lay on the bed so that he may return the favor. And he happily did so much to her immense pleasure while a part deep within her was repulsed by what was going on as she should only feel such pleasures from Sara. That part barely had the comfort of knowing that Queen had little desire to want this as did she. The potion would be one more reason she would want to take her father's life and perhaps the Priestess' too for this damnedable act. Once he was satisfied with pleasing her his mouth and enjoying the taste of her womanhood, he kissed his way up to her breasts and gave them attention, gaining moans of pleasure from her in the process. He then made his way to her lips and soon the two's tongues met in a dance as she rubbed her hands on his chest and then his back.

As they made out, he guided himself inside her, causing her to break contact from his mouth to let out a breathy gasp as this was a sensation she hadn't ever quite felt before in her life. As it is, she'd never been a fan of using toys as she much preferred her Beloved's tongue and fingers to toys. Ibin soon began to thrust inside her in a maddeningly slow pace as he gave her neck attention as she bit his shoulder from the pleasure he was giving her. Being inside his wife was a pleasure like none other and he had a feeling his wife was feeling the same way about his being in her and filling her up. As they continued their act, they left marks upon one another's skin as they breathed heavily amidst their moans of passion. Soon, Nyssa forced her husband on to his back and began to ride him vigorously as he pinched and squezed her breasts. Though it wasn't long before she was back on her back and wrapping her legs around his waist.

He gave several more thrusts inside her before filling her with his seed as she also rode out her orgasm. The two breathed heavily as he continued to lay atop her, barely able to move and Nyssa found herself uncaring of it as the potion made it feel right that he be on top of her after their intense consumation. The Priestess nodded in a slight sense of satisfaction but she knew the two would continue their consumation soon enough thanks to another aspect of the potion she gave them that would most definitely ensure an Heir. Once they had recovered from their post orgasmic bliss, the two continued onward long into the night in many different positions and once the first rays of light had fallen upon Nanda Parbat. The two were no longer even awake as Nyssa had fallen asleep atop her husband with his softening manhood still inside her and greatly covered in sweat from their intense acts.

This unexpected development would give Nyssa a mild sense of hate towards Oliver but an even stronger one towards her father and the Priestess. The following battle in Starling City would see Oliver handing the ring not to Malcolm Merlyn but Nyssa for what she had been forced to do with him thanks to that damnedable potion. Malcolm would not be a happy man but the first thing that Nyssa did as the new and rightful Ra's Al Ghul was to stab him right in the heart and then remove his head much to the shock of Team Arrow as none of them aside from Oliver had been expecting it to happen. Thea however wasn't entirely bothered by the fact her biological father was dead for real this time as the man was nothing more then a manipulative bastard and deserved what he got. Oliver's giving of the ring to Nyssa had lessened her mild hate for him but it would be a long time before she could feel like she could be in the same room with him and not want to take his life.

Months later her after father had been defeated and Damien Darhk and his Ghosts had begun to attack the newly named Star City that would bring back Oliver and Felicity, Nyssa would make an appearance and showing off quite the belly much to the surprise and shock of the entire team sans Oliver. This would unfortunately end the relationship between Oliver and Felicity as she couldn't handle the fact he had slept with her despite his and even Nyssa's telling of what had caused it to happen. Oliver and Nyssa would make an arrangement to allow their unborn child to make their own decisions about what they would want to do with their life rather then make those decisions themselves due to having been the victims of such things themselves. And with Nyssa and the League's assistance, Darhk's threat would be handled with relative ease. Though there would be some complications in the form of Sara Lance when she was brought back to life.

Something that got Oliver a black eye when the revived assassin learned of everything that had gone on after Constantine restored her soul. Her journey with Rip Hunter and his team of Legends would later help to bridge the gap between herself, Oliver, and Nyssa. Though the two women would re-unite as lovers thanks in part to some actions of Oliver's as a way to make up for what had been done against their wills.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And there we have it folks, kinda glad I finally got this one written out as its no longer running around in my head. I doubt many of you will like it considering the subject matter involved and that's definitely understandable.**


End file.
